Dating Isn't Always Simple
by Sensational Sista
Summary: Tai and Sora continued to follow TK and Kari on a few more dates, and spying had worked out. Until now. They have to tackle their toughest spy outing to date! Can they do it? SEQUEL to As Simple As A Date Can Be.. On hold for now.
1. Intro and Sora's nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I don't put this enough. I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. I do not own the book names I use in the chapter, either.

**A.N:** Okay! Many people have been hoping for this fic. I am so so SO very sorry I did not post it right away. As you probably know, this is the sequel to my last Digimon story "As Simple As A Date Can Be". Please be sure to read that story first to fully be able to get the main idea of what this story is like.

This story is taking place after a few more dates. And of course, I have to thank Review Lord for once again inspiring me. There probably would not even be a sequel without your idea! (Everyone applauds)

Please, everyone who is now reading this story, there is one main thing: Have fun! That is solely what this story is for! Enjoy chapter one...

**Dating Isn't Always Simple**

The stars shone in the night sky. Most were hardly visible due to the city lights, but some still shone through. It had been two weeks and three dates later than their first, and Kari just said her goodnight to TK. She stepped inside her apartment and shut the door behind her. Letting a out a blissful sigh, she began to reminisce the date her and the blonde digi-destined had just gone on. To her, this was one of the best yet!

The brunette fourteen year old pulled off her shoes and placed them with the rest of the family shoes. Next, she reached over he shoulder and pulled a pair of roller skates out of her pink backpack.

"Roller skating was a great idea! It was so much fun!" Kari exclaimed while placing the skates next to the shoes on the floor. "I just hope I'll learn how to roller _blade_ a little better."

She quickly thought about when she was skating in the roller rink. Roller blading was not as hard as she thought. Kari was actually doing pretty well. It was only when this high-school girl, who was skating completely out of control and backwards, knocked into her and made her fall. Kari missed what happened to the girl, but TK had suspected that she collided into the rink walls.

"She should really get some lessons," Kari mumbled aloud to herself. "I'm just happy TK was there to catch me."

The clock in the living room struck nine and chimed quietly. Then she remembered that she had to finish a book report. It was Saturday night, and the project was due on Monday. Kari had all day Sunday, but she hadn't even finished the book yet! Hustling down the hall, she slowed and tiptoed outside of Tai's door. '_I don't want to wake him up.'_

After Kari shut her bedroom door and grabbed her book, a muffled sound came from outside her apartment door.

* * *

"Oww," sounded a pained male voice. 

"What are you 'Oww'ing about?" hissed a female voice.

The brown haired boy laughed a little. "Sorry Sora. I didn't know." Tai Kamiya pulled out a key and discreetly opened the outer door.

The two teens stepped inside. "Yeah sure, 'you didn't know'. I was on roller blades! Sheesh. Next time you want to knock one of us into Kari, you do it!"

Sora huffed and walked over to the living room couch where she plopped down. After crashing into the roller rink wall, Sora decided she'd never roller blade again. Tai was in the kitchen and went over to the fridge.

"Well, the book had said to use a friend... Want a soda?"He tried to change the subject. While making a disgruntled face, Sora nodded to Tai.

'_I hate that 'Older Brother Spy Kit Hand Book'_.' Sora's thoughts were mainly focused on that book until her achy muscles began to hurt again. '_I hate roller skating_.'

While tossing a can of Mountain Dew over to where Sora was seated, Tai walked over to the hallway. "I'll be right back. I am going to check on Kari." He received a small 'mmhmm' as his answer from the redhead.

Tai stepped softly down the vestibule. He reached the second to last door and patted slightly against it. The older Kamiya child waited as he heard shuffling.

Kari opened the door and greeted her older brother with a happy smile. '_A little too happy_,' flashed through Tai's overly protective brother thoughts.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry, Tai," Kari said apologetically. Tai shakes his head.

"No. I just got in." Kari's expression to Tai's answer was pure confusion.

"I thought you said you couldn't leave the house tonight?" She leaned sightly on the door frame. "You had said something about a science experiment due on Mon-"

The young brunette could not even finish her sentence as Tai dashed off back down the hall. He had completely forgotten about his experiment!

"Sora!" came his cry. The auburn haired girl turned her head a little to be able to see the boy who was calling her. "I need your help! My science project! No No No! I forgot! Help... please?"

Somehow, the older boy had made his way to in front of his best friend and fell to his knees. Sora looked down at him. How could he be so dumb? That project counted for 75 percent of the grade!

* * *

As the two seventeen year olds argued over a concept known as 'Responsibility', Kari went back into her room. 

She hopped onto her purple sheeted bed and resumed her reading of My Friend Flicka.

"This is so sad..." she mumbled after reading a few lines. It was the last page; page 346. Just as she began the final paragraph, a phone call interrupted the silence.

Reluctantly, Kari placed her book back down. This had better be important. The phone was rested on her night stand so she barely moved to pick it up.

"Hello. Kamiya residence. Kari speaking," she said in her sweet tone. An annoyed tone was heard over the other end.

"Kari, this is so boring!" It was her boyfriend's voice. Kari could not help but giggle. She had a feeling of what he was talking about. "This book is so boring! I don't even understand half of it!"

"Oh, TK," Kari said in a comforting way. She leaned onto one of her pillows. "Ivanhoe can't be that bad. What page are you on?"

Gatomon, who had been sleeping over near the window, bounded up and into Kari's lap. She yawned as Kari petted her. Tai's little sister waited patiently for her fellow digi-destined to respond.

TK moaned in aggravation. "I'm on page 31... out of 531! I have 500 more boring pages to read by Monday!" Kari sighed. Why had he even chosen to read that book, then?

"Well, TK, I have to go and start my rough draft for the essay. I'll talk to you later," said Kari. Just as she was about to hang up the receiver, TK piped up.

"Wait! Uh, I was wondering if you were up for another date... something a little safer than roller skating." Both of them laughed at that. Kari nodded even though she knew the blonde teen could not see it.

"What do you have in mind, TK my _darling_?" Kari stretched out the pet name playfully. TK chuckled.

He then straightened his composure. "Well, you know... how there's the... carnival coming up on Friday?" Kari smiled already knowing what her answer would be. "Do you... um.. Want to go with me?"

Though she couldn't see it, TK held an adorable toothy smile when Kari answered with a "yes". Then they both said their goodbyes and Kari wished TK luck with his book. They hung up and Kari replaced her pink phone into its holder.

"You two are so cute," Gatomon's voice mumbled cutely. Blushing a tad, Kari nodded. When her Digimon's right, she can't disagree.

_Thud. Thump. Boom!_

Kari looked towards her door where the sounds had emitted from. "What was that?" Jumping to her feet with Gatomon at her heels, the two rushed to the door. Then the two ran down to the living room.

Kari gasped.

The once clean room was covered in a gooey blue substance. While making a disgusted face, the fourteen year old looked around. She heard quarreling over in the kitchen area.

"I told you not to add the acid until the formula settled!" Sora yelled, anger apparent in her voice. Her friend, dressed in a makeshift white lab coat, stood next to her.

"Um, sorry?"

Slowly stepping over to the two, as to be sure not to touch the substance, Kari put her hands on her hips. "Tai! You are very lucky mom and dad are away on vacation right now. Otherwise, you would be in a lot of trouble." Her harsh face softened. It was to hard to stay mad at her brother.

"Don't worry, we'll clean it up," Tai pointed to his best friend as he spoke to his little sister.

"We?" echoed Sora while raising an eyebrow and glancing at Tai. He nodded, half in courage and half in fear.

Kari shook her head from side to side. This was typical. "Well, on a lighter note, since mom and dad come back Friday, I want you to know that I have another date with TK. I'll be back a little bit later because we are going to the carnival." With that as her ending statement, Kari turned and strolled gleefully back to her room.

She had left too soon to see Sora drop the test-tube in her hand and Tai nearly choke on his own shock. An audible groan escaped from Sora.

"Tai," she said while bending down the get the now broken test-tube. "A carnival? I do not think we can handle this. Sure, the dinner and park date was fairly easy. So were the movie and roller skating ones... But a carnival?"

Putting a hand through his brown spiky hair, Tai said nothing. He already had a grande plan forming in his head. '_Oh... we can handle this. We'll just need some reinforcements... Maybe some of this sticky blue stuff too._'

**A.N:** Well. There you go. Chapter one is short but complete. It wasn't that good, but it's chapter one so it will get funnier and more interesting in future chapters. I promise!

Tell me what you thought about this in a review. I'm always open to suggestions and ideas, too! They come in handy more than often. (Smiles innocently to audience)

Well, so long until the next chapter!


	2. Tai's plans This shall get interesting

**A.N: **Okay. Thank you to all who reviewed this story. Sorry for the long update time. I mean reeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyy looooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg time. I am very very bad at that. Heh heh. Well, I listened to each review and gained a few ideas to make the story better for every person reading.

I guess we should now move on. Now, here is chapter two!

**Dating Isn't Always Simple**

**Chapter deuce**

The week blew by quickly. After struggling through his science project, Tai could successfully pass with a 'C'. But, oddly enough, that grade became the furthest thing from the older Kamiya child's mind as Friday rolled around.

It was at the Takenouchi household, or technically the floor below his own, that Tai starred blankly at the white wall. His hands rested underneath his chin and he had a rare thinking expression drawn on his face. The wall clock struck 5:45.

His friend Sora came into the living room, where Tai was seated on the couch, and threw a backpack of a sort next to the boy.

"I thought of some provisions we might need," she said while unzipping it to do a re-checking. "String, compasses, walkie-talkies, medical kit-"

"Sora, we already have the Spy Kit. What more could we need?" Tai laughed shortly. Then he stopped and nervously asked, "Medical Kit? What the heck do you think is going to happen?"

The redhead shrugged but smirked. "I get weird feelings sometimes."

Tai waved it off. "Yeah, whatever." Then a look of seriousness came over his features. "Okay. It's about a quarter to 6 and TK is coming to pick Kari up at 6:30. She's upstairs getting ready. Or, at least I thought she was when I left. Sheesh. How long does it take for you girls to get dressed anyway?" He made a face which Sora raised an eyebrow at.

Pushing her things aside, Sora sat on the floor in front of the boy who she just knew had a plan that was not fully planned out yet.

"We are going to have to call everyone possible. Matt, Joe, Izzy, Cody... The whole gang,"Tai continued. Sora piped up at that with an excited smile.

"Oh my gosh! I nearly forgot that Mimi was in town this week! She could help too." Her voice was joyous at the remembrance of her good friend's trip to Japan.

Tai nodded in agreement. He then stated, "Alright. Now we must call all of them and tell them to meet us at the carnival back entrance at five of seven. I'll work from there."

-

Within a time span of 15 minutes, Sora and Tai had been able to round up almost everyone from the digi-gang. Sora called Matt's house and found out that Mimi was already there visiting. At first, the pink haired teen seemed unsure of the idea, but Matt jumped in, loving the thought of actually getting to join in on the spying.

"Okay Cody, is it alright for you to be out that late?" was the seventeen year old girl's question. "All right. I was just checking. So meet you there." She hung up the phone after the conversation was over.

She looked to her right where Tai sat with the portable phone. "You got it Joe. Yeah. See you then." He clicked the Off button and turned to face his friend beside him. "Is that everyone? We got Davis, Joe, Matt, Mimi, Cody, Izzy, Ken and us."

Sora thought for a moment. "Wait. We didn't call Yolei yet!" she exclaimed while flipping through her small book. "I don't have her number in my phone book either."

Tai looked dumbly at his friend. "How can you not have her phone number? Didn't she give it to you like two weeks ago?" The auburn haired girl shrugged innocently.

"Let's ask around then."

"Good idea," was Tai's response as he pressed the Talk button on the phone in his hand. "Someone's got to have it!"

Randomly choosing a phone number from his mind, the brunette pressed the buttons with a quick speed. Then he held the device to his ear. A ringing sound proved the line to be free, and he was soon greeted with a woman's voice.

Sora sat Indian style on her couch watching Tai try to find out the number. Her mind started to wander off to the spy outing that night, but was snapped back to reality at Tai's words: "Yes. Hello Mrs. Inoue. This is Taichi Kamiya."

Sitting dumbfounded, Sora thought immediately, '_Isn't that Yolei's mom?_'

"I was wondering if I could have Yolei's phone number. I really need to talk to her."

"But.. She's... I... but-" The voice on the other line did her best to interrupt, sounding slightly confused at the Kamiya's request, but just decided to give her daughter's number.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Inoue." Tai hung up and quickly scribbled down the number he was given. Then he looked at Sora who was giving him the absolute biggest idiotic face in the history of the world.

Before he could ask, the lady beside him spoke first. "Okay Tai. How stupid are you?" She couldn't help but begin to crack up with laughter as the bushy haired boy gave her a questioning look.

"Huh? What are you laughing about? I got her number," spoke the defensive Tai.

His best friend slowed her laughter and decided to give Tai a little lesson in 'common sense'. Not surprisingly, Tai did not follow the lesson at all. "Come on Sora, we need to get a move on. Call Yolei as I find my backpack."

Giving in to Tai's order, the redhead recalled the Inoue household.

"Hello, Mrs. Inoue? This is Sora and I was wondering if I could speak to Yolei." Sora waited patiently as Yolei's mother called for her daughter.

"Oh, I just remembered Sora dear. Yolei is working at the carnival tonight. You know, at one of those nice cotton candy stands. I could call her cell phone if you want-"

"No. No that's alright. Well thanks bye." she hurried quickly and beeped off the telephone. '_Wow. Does Yolei always have a job at a food type place?_'

She then sighed after her thought. So far, things had been relatively okay, but just knowing her luck, this night was not going to be quite to easy.

'_Hopefully, Tai won't brainwash everyone into being... Takari haters. Heh. Takari._' Sora snickered at the word she made up in her mind. '_Wow, I must be bored; combining names like that and all._'

A rummaging sound was heard as Tai pulled his pack of belongings onto his back. "All set here. I got everything we need. The spy kit and some of that blue gooey stuff from my science, uhh... mishap." He smiled broadly.

Not giving any sort of response to her friend's cheerfulness, Sora reached for her bag. "Okay. And everyone will meet us there and then we will continue with our famous spy outings..."

Tai nodded instantly.

"Which, might I add, I still disagree with." Her voice went into the mothering tone which usually associated with interference of other's personal lives. This, of course was no exception.

Smirking, the boy simply answered, "Oh come on Sora. You know you love it." He turned and headed out for the front door of the Takenouchi apartment.

His friend, close behind him, smirked. '_I am so glad that I didn't suggest to Tai that we should follow Kari and TK to the carnival grounds. This will be easier then the last three times we had to tail behind them._'

"Umm... Sora?" inquired the seventeen year old. "What are you smirking about?"

Smiling sweetly in an instant, Sora placed her hands behind her back and continued out the door with Tai lagging behind her. "Nothing Tai. Just how I love your plan for the night oh so much!" '_Oh boy. I admit, this night should be fun..._'

---

Kari stood in her bathroom and starred at her mirror. As she was finishing up with her pale pink eye shadow, the young teen could hardly contain herself. This was going to be an amazing date, was what she had decided on.

After placing down her blush brush, she thought, '_I hope I'm not too overly done up. This is just gonna be so much fun!_'

The fourteen year old stood proudly in front of her image in the glass. She was dressed in nice clothing, as always, and looking her best. With a white and baby blue top over a dust grey skirt, one could automatically tell she was ready for a date. "Kari, you look ravishing!" she giggled aloud in amusement. She could just picture her and TK at the carnival right then and there: the games, the rides, the sugary foods, the people... everything! She had such a special feeling about the night ahead of them.

Quickly, she scooted out of the bathroom and into her room for a light jacket and purse. Of course, before leaving a couple of hours ago, Tai had thoroughly inspected the articles his younger sister had chosen to wear.

Kari laughed while in the quiet room. Tai. '_I still believe that he would spy on us if he wasn't so busy with... oh. He never did tell what he was doing tonight. He just left. Oh well. He's probably visiting with Matt or the others._'

A doorbell ring alerted the youngest Kamiya from her thoughts. "Oh! 6:30 already." She walked out the door of her room calling back to her digimon who had been lounging on her bed. "I'll see you later Gatomon!"

-

TK stood patiently at the door and when said door opened, he smiled brightly. "Good evening Kari!" He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was that night. The boy's happy smile widened.

He looked around her for a minute. "Umm.. Is Tai going to give me any lecture before we go?"

Giggling to his question, Kari shook her head 'No'. "Well, of to the Carnival?"

The blonde boy took Kari's hand is his. "You betcha! I have a feeling it's going to be the best date to date!" His brunette date nodded enthusiastically and closed the door behind her.

The young couple began their walk to the carnival which was being held in the central park. It was a bit of a walk, but with each other by their sides and the thoughts of the wonderful evening awaiting, the walk seemed like nothing. It was a special feeling they both held...

---

"All-right. And the main plan is that they don't have any _special feelings _by the end of the night." Tai's words were commanding as he stood on a box in front of his troops. Alright, so they were really just the other digi destined. Same difference right? "Do you all understand your assignments and posts and even the fact that some of you may not come back alive?"

All the faces around him seemed blank and Tai scratched his head in confusion. Hadn't he explained it right?

"Umm... Well, at any rate, I'll just re explain this," came Sora's voice as she drew the digi group's attention to her. "We just have to keep the Takari couple from doing anything too... uh... 'contact-ish'."

"Takari? Where do you make up names like that?" was Joe's question. The red headed girl brushed it off with a wave of her hand.

"Anyway, we are going have to be split into groups for the best effect as you can see." She moved her arm to proceed in showing a view of the Carnival. Somehow, they had found a hill that was high enough to see around the whole fair ground with the help of some binoculars. But alone, it was quite humongous.

Sora continued. "Our groups are as follows:"

"Davis and Ken." The two boys in the back of the group high-fived.

"Izzy and Joe." The eldest and the smartest kids nodded silently.

"Mimi and Matt." Mimi squealed with delight after hearing her name and Matt just nodded.

"Tai and me." Tai was rummaging through a backpack and not exactly listening.

"And Cody, we need you to be our main lookout up here." Sora concluded with. The youngest of the group of digi-destined nodded.

Ken then noticed something. "What about Yolei?"

Nimbly pointing a finger to the bustling fair grounds, Tai stood and said, "She's working in there. It's a cotton candy stand I think. She'll be our eyes and ears on the inside." Nobody was quite comprehending Tai's military terms. "Sora, please accommodate every group with a spy device."

The auburn haired girl went about her friends and handed each person a simple gadget, along with a 6-way walkie talkie. Each gadget differed from another. "You'll know when to use these. Trust me." They all nodded.

"Alright already. I want to go and save Kari! Can we go now?" whined the partner of Vemon. Everyone shot a glare at Davis. Everyone except Tai, who had been just about to ask the same question.

Finally, all the preparations were done. Each group stood ready and at attention.

A walkie talkie buzzing was heard coming from Sora's left coat pocket. "Yes? Yolei?"

"Okay guys, I just saw them enter the front gates," were the words Yolei sent over the small intercom.

"We meet back here... whenever the date ends. Got it?"Tai spoke out loud. The bunch nodded and, group by group, they headed down to the entrance gates.

Everyone was confident in the original digi leader's plans. Since they all knew it always came out in flying colors.

Right...

**A.N:** I have nothing of importance to say except that... this chapter was annoyingly hard to write and hopefully the next one will be more humorous and more enjoyable and posted... by.. Let's say... before Christmas. (Smiles) heh


End file.
